Long Time No See
by Studebaker1960
Summary: adopted from pumpkin-pin-luver-07. Harry goes to america joins a band, and finds a girl. he comes back to london for a gig and the order find out about him. what does he choose life as a wizard or a muggle?
1. Chapter 1

_-Flashback-_

"Please don't go we need you."

"I'm sorry, but I've done my part, be strong 'Mione!"

The girl started to cry as the one and only man that she would ever truly love got on a plane, blew her a kiss and set off leaving her in the cold rain. She didn't know when she stopped crying because the water took her tears to the ground and down the drain, right next to her relationship with the man. Suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled her and she blacked out because of sheer exhaustion.

_-End Flashback-_

The water was pouring on her face- reminding her of the worst day of her life- when an excited voice filled the bathroom.

"Hermione! Hermione! We've found him!"

Hermione Granger smiled as she saw the face of her best friend turn beet red at seeing her in the shower.

"Ron, I'll be down in a minute. Just let me get dressed, okay?" She rolled her eyes as he left the room muttering angrily about towels and unlocked doors.

When Hermione got downstairs-fully clothed in pale blue jeans and matching robes- everyone was in the dinning room. Number 12 Grimmuald Place had changed a lot in the five years that she had lived there, for a start it had an almost homely feel about it (she had gotten rid of the dark magic objects almost straight after moving in), with warm colours and photographs of various Order members, old and new.

No one noticed as she slipped into the room quietly.

"Sooo, anyone gonna tell me how you found him?" She asked in an unbelieving tone of voice.

"It was me actually, that found him. I was on that muggle "Internet" thing and I saw this strange band called J.A.K.E and I was bored so I clicked it and lots of pictures came up of the band. I couldn't believe it when I saw him, he has taken his dad's name, and his mum's maiden name. James Evans. He's been living in America for five years and his band has just gotten famous over there. And guess what? Their having a gig in London next week!" Sirius had said all of this in one breath and was rapidly becoming more and more like his alter-ego, Padfoot.

"Are you sure that it's him? Because I for one haven't forgotten having to Obliviate three muggles when you thought you'd seen Harry in a teashop in Ireland." Although she wasn't showing it inside she was jumping for joy and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Don't be such a spoilt sport Herms, we all saw the picture and even Dumbledore is sure it's him." Ginny and her husband Draco had just come in with little Cissy.

Much later on when everyone had gone to bed, Hermione was sat by her open window wondering if Harry was seeing the same stars as she was. Little did she know that, miles away, James Evans was blocking out the sound of Kyle snoring, and hoping that magical London did not know that Harry Potter would soon be reappearing.

His mind drifted back five years earlier when he had left his beloved Hermione alone in the rain at the airport, he wondered whether she knew how much his head was telling him not to go, or if she knew that his heart was shattering with every step he took away from her.

_-Flashback-_

He was free! Voldemort was dead, he was never coming back. A small hand entwined with his own as a voice as soft as silk said:

"Harry, I should have told you this months ago, but, better late than never, hey?"-A deep breath, then-"I love you! As……..more than a friend."

He turned to face her to tell her that he loved her back more than she could imagine, that he loved every flaw of hers and he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her, but all that came out was:

"I know." And with that he walked away, not wanting to see the hurt shining in her eyes from his apparent lack of emotion, or to add to that hurt by letting her see the look in his eyes that no seventeen year old boy should have.

As he walked away the last remaining, and brightest light in his eyes flickered, then died.

_-End Flashback-_

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kyle shouted to the crowd in Cardiff "As you all know we will be leaving tonight for London. But before we say goodbye Jamie-boy here'll sing you one of his latest songs: It's All Coming Back To Me Now!"(A/N- I know it's a Meatloaf song but it fit and if you've never heard it ask your parents they'll know it!)

Kyle started playing his keyboard as James and Arra began to sing the song that made him think about the songwriters past. None of them (not even _Ellie_!)Knew the real James Evans, he had just shown up to the auditions and they all loved him. _Hell it's hard NOT to love him_, and with this Ellie played the last note of Cardiff on her guitar and the were bustled offstage to prepare for London.

--BACK STAGE—

"That was awesome! I love the UK." Came the excited voice of Ellie.

"Hey Jay-Jay, what's it like in London? 'Coz we know that's where you lived before you came to America, although you never told us about it." Arras' midnight blue eyes were excited and full of questions when she met James' emerald green orbs.

"Well it's really big, interesting, and beautiful. The only problem is is that I never really explored mug-…. Err, the London that you will see." James had nearly let slip hi 'Harry side', although none of them seemed to notice his slip up.

"You never explored London! Are you serious!" the other three had thought it was a joke until James nodded his head grimly.

"Wow!" Arra muttered under her breath as Mike the manager came in and told them they would be leaving in a few minutes.

--ON THE TOUR BUS—

_Hermione please don't be there, I would breakdown if you were there_, Harry was pleading with all his strength for Hermione not t be at his London gig.

--AT THE GIG—

"Do these girls do nothing but scream?" Remus Lupin was getting annoyed with all the screaming girls. It all got worse however when two girls walked on, and it was utterly impossible to think when the guys walked on and towards the mic. James stepped to right behind the microphone and began to speak to the crowd;

"Hey London!"(scream)"I'm really syked that there are soo many of you here tonight. And may I say that I am totally happy about being back in London, some of my best memories are here. Sooo shall we get this thing started?"

"Harry is going to sing! Ruddy Hell!" Everyone laughed at Ron's statement.

"Me and James are gonna sing first with a lovey-dovey song that he made for Arra!"

As this was said the Order members all held their breath because the all knew Hermione was still in love with Harry.

"He's going out with another girl! Well I suppose he must have gotten over me then. I'm not much to get over anyway." She gave a watery chuckle and waved away any concerns about her well being saying she would get over it.

"Lets listen to the music, hey?" Tonks tried to change the subject.

Ellie and Arra slammed out the first note on their guitar as James and Kyle started to sing.  
"Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you (Babe)  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)"

"I wonder why people didn't want them together?" Hermione piped up

"Well he's hot, rich and famous. Hmm why wouldn't people want him to date?" Came Tonks' voice of reason.

"Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us gon' get better"

"So things got bad between them then? Maybe he doesn't love her!"

"have you seen the way they look at each other of course he loves her!" Mad-Eye Moody cackled.

"Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied"

"he said that I would always be first in his heart!"

"Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall"

"Well at least he's honest to the girl!" Sirius said seriously (pun intended).

"Especially towards you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true(Ain't true)  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby"

"I hate this girl!"

"Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you"

(Cheers, screams and catcalls)

"Thank you, thank you! You are too kind." Kyle spoke in a put on English accent and everyone laughed.

"Now our two resident love birds Jay and Arra are gonna sing ya a little song. The one of the new album!"

( James- Italics, Arra-Underlined, Both-Reg)

"_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window _

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
_And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
  
_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
_There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
_But it's all coming back to me  
_If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
_But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
_And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
  
_There were moments of gold  
_And there were flashes of light  
_There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
_There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
_But it's all coming back to me  
_When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
_All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
_I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
_  
_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
_And it's all coming back to me  
_When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
_All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
_  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
_And when you kiss me like this  
_(It's all coming back to me now)  
_And when I touch you like that  
_(It's all coming back to me now)  
_If you do it like this  
_(It's all coming back to me now)"

"That was beautiful!" Ginny whispered.

"I love this band!" Ron was in awe of Harry at hat moment.

"Now we all know the song writing abilities of James but Arra is also a very good song writer. They were made for each other! Awww!" Ellie mock cooed. "This is Arras' "Our song""

"I was ridin' shot gun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car"

"Sounds soo interesting!" Hermione said sarcastically. The rest of the Order just sighed exasperatedly.

"He's got a one hand feel

On the steerin' wheel

The other on my heart

I looked around

Turn the radio down

He says "Babe is somthin' wrong?"

I say "Nothin' I was just thinking how we don't have a song"

And he says

"Our song is the slammin' screen door,

Sneakin' out late,

Tappin on your window,

When we're on the phone and ya talk real slow,

'Coz it's late and your Mama don't know!

Our song is the way you laugh,

The first date, man

I didn't kiss her and I should have

And when I got home

'Fore I said amen

Askin' God if he

Could play it again.""

"She is a really good singer, and Harry is a soppy git isn't he?" Sirius was really enjoying himself watching his Godson's band and his girlfriend.

"I was walkin' up the front porch steps

After ev'rything that day

Had gone all wrong

Bin trampled on

Lost and thrown away

I got to the hallway

Well on my way

To my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice all the roses

And the note that said

"Our song is the slamin' screen door,

Sneakin' out late,

Tappin' on your window,

When we're on the phone and ya talk real slow,

'Coz it's late and ya Mama don't know!

Our song is the way you laugh,

First date, man

I didn't kiss her and I should have

And when I got home

'Fore I said amen

Askin' God if he

Could play it again.""

"You know what? I think we should just leave at the end of the show. He looks happy with these Muggles and I don't want to spoil that for him." Hermione had seen the ring shining on Arras' ring finger moments before her speech and had decided that if Harry was over her enough to get engaged to another, it was time she got over him. It had been years ago. It was probably only an infatuation anyway.

"I've heard ev'ry album

Listened to the radio

Waitin' for somthin' to come along

That was as good as Our Song.

'Coz ;

Our song is the slamin' screen door,

Sneakin' out late,

Tappin' on his window,

When we're on the phone and he talk's real slow,

'Coz it's late and his Mama don't know!

Our song is the way he laugh's,

First date, man

I didn't kiss him and I should have

And when I got home

'Fore I said amen

Askin' God if he

Could play it again.

Ohh yeah!

Play it again!

I was ridin' shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen and an old napkin

And I wrote down our song!"

"And that was my Arra singing a song about one time when we first got together, even though she promised me she would NEVER tell anyone about it." James then kissed Arra on the corner of her mouth and picked her up. "Don't worry though I shall have my revenge. She's ticklish!" James winked at the crowed and everyone in the stadium laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own the songs that are in this story. 1st song is Missing Person by Michael W. Smith. 2nd song is If Everyone Cared by Nickleback. I suggest you all listen to these songs.

When the band returned to the hotel, James was in high spirits. They ordered pizza, had a lot of pop and beer and James followed through with his threat of Arra.

Later that night, Kyle, Arra and Ellie woke to the sound of earth sounds shattering screams. They ran to James to try to wake him up and it took half and hour to succeed.

When James looked around, he knew what had happened and felt desperately weak because he had actually screamed aloud. He hadn't had those dreams for years. It must be because I'm back in England he thought. "It's okay guys, I'm fine really. Just go back to sleep."

"You are not okay, James Evans!" Arra yelled.

"You were screaming half an hour before we could wake you." Kyle said worriedly.

"Look! I'm fine now get over it!" Yelled James embarrassed and worried that his friends had heard him. After looking at Arra's face he felt extremely guilty. "Look," he said before kissing her, "I'm fine really. I just had a bad dream. You guys can go back to bed." He finished then grabbed his guitar and walked out the door not seeing the others looks of immense concern. The band knew that James had a lot of secrets had a heart full of pain because of the way his eyes seemed haunted, he had his look of being older than what he was and other small things that happened with him. He had often done this before unnoticed by him and James often used his guitar as an escape and the band knew that he was untouchable in his own world of pain and sorrow. Kyle, Arra, Ellie, and Mike knew that would just have to wait until he came back from that world.

Meanwhile, James went to the roof, his hideaway no matter where he was at, and started playing and singing.

Another question in me  
One for the powers that be  
Its got me thrown and so  
I put on my poker face  
And try to figure it out  
This undeniable doubt  
A common occurrence  
Feeling so out of place

Guarded and cynical now  
Cant help but wondering how  
My heart evolved into a  
Rock beating inside of me  
So I reel, such a stoic ordeal  
Wheres that feeling that I dont feel?

Chorus:

There was a boy who had the faith to move a mountain  
And like a child he would believe without a reason  
Without a trace he disappeared into the void and  
Ive been searching for that missing person

Under a lavender moon  
So many thoughts consume me  
Who dimmed that glowing light  
That once burned so bright in me  
Is this a radical phase  
A problematical age  
That keeps me running  
From all that I used to be

Is there a way to return  
Is there a way to unlearn  
That carnal knowledge  
Thats chipping away at my soul  
Ive been gone too long  
Will I ever find my way home?

Chorus:

There was a boy who had the faith to move a mountain  
And like a child he would believe without a reason  
Without a trace he disappeared into the void and  
Ive been searching for that missing person  
He used to want to try to walk the straight and narrow  
He had a fire and he could feel it in the marrow  
Its been a long time and I havent seen him lately but  
Ive been searching for that missing person

The song reflected him so much, he thought. He started playing another song that remined him about the war.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_[Chorus:]_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

_[Chorus x2]_

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

_[Chorus]_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

After a while, he went back to the room so he could hopefully get some sleep.


End file.
